Keep You Safe
by the homo club
Summary: Dan's Ex-girlfriend, Carrie, gets in the way of Phil's feelings. Crappy summary I know. Phan, as in Dan Howell (Danisnotonfire) and Phil Lester (Amazingphil). Please review and stuff!
1. Carrie

**A/N: IMPORTANT NOTE! When I say the girl "Carrie" I don't mean like...CARRIE carrie. Like the one who sings. aUGH i dont know her name**

* * *

Dan and I sit on the couch of the bustling party, just kinda keeping to ourselves and talking. One of Dan's friends that I don't know pulls him up and into the crowd of people, rudely taking him away from our conversation.

I sigh. I didn't want to come to this party, but Dan told me that it would be fun and made me go. I have no problem with parties, but I wanted to film a video and edit one together tonight. I also don't know anyone here except Dan, and I feel very out of place and awkward. It takes about ten minutes of me staring awkwardly into my cup before Dan comes back and sits down. "Sorry for leaving, Brit wanted to show me something." Dan says, chuckling.

"It's fine." I say, finally looking up from my cup. "Hey, what time is it now?" I ask, yawning. Dan looks down at his watch. "2:43." He says with a smile.

"Then don't you think we've stayed long enough? I'm tiered!" I complain. I more want to be away from these people then go to sleep, though. Dan chuckles and throws me my coat and picks up his, waving to some friends. I catch my coat and pull it on as we head out through the door. "Did you have fun?" Dan asks expectantly. "Yeah, of course." I lie with a smile. "I'm glad.", was Dan's reply as he pushed the down button for the lift.

Once we finally got back to our flat, Dan made the both of us a cup of tea and I go to take a shower. There's no real reason I didn't want to go, really. It's just not really me scene is all. Well, there's that...And then there's the fact that Dan's ex-girlfriend was hosting the party. I never really liked the girl, Carrie, and she doesn't like me. She would always find some reason to get Dan to go out when we were going to record together, and would always pull him off to lunch when Dan and I had planned to go ourselves.

Eventually, Carrie broke up with Dan. I was happy that she was gone, but I also felt bad because Dan was so sad. It only took him a week or so to recover, though. But, these past three or four months, Carrie has popped back up into our lives. She had showed up at our door one day, saying that she wanted Dan back. He didn't really want to get back together with her, he told me, but he thought she was a really fairly nice girl.

Right now, Carrie considered Dan and herself in a relationship. They go out for lunch, they text each other, they go to the cinema together, and they go out for dinner every once and awhile. Dan says that they're just friends, but Carrie has made it clear that, in her own words, Dan is hers and I'll eventually become less and less important to him.

I sigh for probably the 100th time today and get out of the shower. I wrap a towel around my waist and walk out of the bathroom, into my own bedroom.

There I get dressed into my lion shirt and loose pajama bottoms. After getting dressed for the night, I walk into the living room where I last saw Dan. I smell fresh tea, and walk to the kitchen. "Dan?" I ask, looking around for him. I hear a snore from behind me, and upon turning around I see that Dan has fallen asleep on the sofa. I simply chuckle and walk over to him. I remove his shoes gently and place them by the couch. This isn't the first time I've had to do this, so it's not exactly a strange thing to be doing. I pick up a blanket that was slung over the back of the sofa and cover Dan up. I swoop a little bit of hair out of his sleeping face and walk back to my room with a chuckle, deciding that I'll think about what to do with the Marrie problem in the morning.

Oh, and why do I dislike Marrie so much? Well...

I may or may not fancy Dan Howell.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes, blinking at the bright light shining through my window. I sit up in my bed, stretch, and feel around my nightstand for my glasses. I stand up from my messy bed and stretch again. I hear a thump from the living room, followed by a groan. "Dan?" I ask as I walk slowly down the hall. I hear another groan.

When I round the corner of the hallway, I see Dan on the floor, wrapped up in the blanket I had put around him last night. "Phiiiiiil." He says, his voice muffled by the ground. "I fell out of the coooouch."

I laugh, covering my mouth with my hand. "I see that. Here, let me help." I walk over to him to help him get untangled.

"Hey Phil, what time is it?" He asks, trying to get untangled from the blanket himself. "Uh...1:46." I answer. "Why?" We finally got him untangled and he sat up, running a hand though his hobbit hair. "No reason." He says, leaning against the couch. "Do you want me to go make breakfast?" I ask. He nods and smiles. "Okay. Thanks."

After I cook breakfast and Dan and I eat, there's a knock on the door. "I got it." I say. I walk over to the door and open it, only to see her.

Carrie.

"Oh, _Phil. _What are you doing here?" She says. Her voice is high and has a fake-posh accent. "I live here." I say.

"Philll, who's at the door?" Dan calls from the living room where he's sat down to blog. "Is it Tesco?" Carrie does this annoying hair-flip thing, and walks into the flat without my permission. "No, no, it's me!" She cheers, sitting besides Dan. I simply sigh and walk back to my room, figuring that she'd be gone soon enough.

I shove my face into my pillow, and I don't stop myself when I feel myself drifting to sleep.

* * *

By the time I wake up, it's only been about 30 minutes. I go into my bathroom and put in my contacts, straighten my hair a bit, and walk out of my room. "Hey Dan-" When I round the corner this time, my heart almost stops.

Carrie is kissing Dan on the lips.

Dan pushes her off of him and the first thing I see is that Dan's lips are stains slightly pink due to Carries lip stick. "I...I um, I'm sorry." I run to the door and run out of the flat. I keep going even though I hear Dan's call of my name.

As I run out into the cool streets of Manchester, I feel a warm tear rolling down my cheek, and I know that I should have told him sooner.


	2. Trees

~Dan's POV~

As Phil lets Carrie in, I internally groan. I hate her. She's always so overly cheery, and on the side I don't care for how she treats Phil.

She's always pushing him around, telling him what to do. And with Phil being the nice (I refuse to call him a pushover) person that he is, he never really objects her.

She calls my name and sits beside me, watching over my shoulder and twirling her hair as I reblog stuff. "So, Dan. . .I was looking at your Facebook the other day, and your status said 'Single'." She said, looking more up at the corner of the ceiling. Her blonde hair is still curled around her index finger, as if often is.

"As I am." I state, continuing my blogging session. I quickly go to text post and type out:

**_SOMEONE GET THIS WOMAN OUT OF MY_**_** FLAT**__._

And post it. I close my laptop as Carrie sighs. "No, you're not. I thought we were back together, Dan!" She says, stepping up her obviously fake post accent.

I wish Phil was in here. He would just pull me off to the kitchen and make up a battle plan.

"No, we're not together. Carrie, I know you're a nice girl, but we broke up, yeah?" I say, shifting in my place. ". . .Just let me try _one _thing."

Before I can say anything, her lips are pressed sternly against mine.

_No no no no no! This is wrong, I like_ _Phil! _

As her bitter, lip-gloss covered lips smear against mine, Phil walks into the room. Fucking FANTASTIC. I quickly push her away from me.

"I. . .I um, I'm sorry." He turns a bright red and dashes out the door. "PHIL!" No matter how many times I call his name, he keeps on running out of the flat.

When I run towards him, Carrie grabs me by the wrist and keeps me in my place. "Let. GO." I growl. I pry her off of me and shout: "DON'T YOU COME BACK HERE AGAIN, EVER." I force her out of the flat.

On the last push to get Carrie out of the flat, she turns to me and says: "This is NOT over, Dan Howell. I'm a princess, and princesses ALWAYS get what they WANT." I push her out of the door and into the lift, then pushing all of the buttons.

I run back to the flat and grab my coat and Phil's, then running to go find him.

* * *

~Phil's POV~

I should have told him sooner. He kissed her. He loves her. There's no more room for me in the picture.

I run to the nearest park. The snow catches me with goose bumps, so I climb up into a tree. The leafs that are still on the tree protect me from the snow; perfect.

I sit on the highest branch I can fit on and pull my knees to my face.

_Dumb Phil. Of course he loves her, he's not gay. He'd never love someone like you. Hell, he's probably disgusted by you. Stupid, man-child, gay you._

I start to cry silently into my knees. I start to shiver as well, but I can't bring myself to care.

* * *

~Dan's POV~

Think, Dan, think. Where does Phil go when he's upset?

Starbucks? No.

Downtown? No.

ShakeAway? No.

The park? Yes! Phil always goes to the park when he's upset; he says that sitting in the trees makes him forget what's wrong.

I rush to the park, not bothering to even apologize to the people I run into. It seems like years before I get the the snow-covered, vast park.

Any one of these trees. God, I had better be right.

I look up and around all of the trees, calling "Phil" as I pass by them.

I search all of the trees except for one; I hope to God he's in there.

"Phil? You in there mate?"

* * *

~Phil's POV~

"Phil? You in there mate?"

Dan's voice makes me keep my crying low. I hear a few grunts, and the tree shakes slightly.

Oh no.

Dan is climbing up the tree.

I don't want him to see me like this; weak, broken and crying. I try to curl up into a smaller ball as Dan reaches the top and sits in front of me on the branch.

"Go a-away." I mutter weakly into my legs, my voice muffled and wavering.

"No." Dan inches closer to me and places my coat over my back and shoulders, making me instantly warmer. "What's wrong, Phil? Did I do something to upset you?" I shake my head no.

". . .Then what is it?" He asks. His voice is quiet and soft, I'd call it loving if I didn't know any better. ". . .Was it. . Was it because of Carrie?"

I nod my head yes and look up just enough so my eyes peak through my black hair. ". . .I. . .I didn't like it when she k-kissed you." I speak quietly, sounding like a child.

* * *

~Dan's POV~

I can't help but chuckle. "Trust me mate, I didn't like it either." I joke, smiling over at Phil.

"But, I still want to know. . .Why did her kissing me make you act like this?" I ask. He buries his head back into his knees again. "I don't want to tell you." He says. "You'll be mad. You'll call me a. . .A freak." His voice wavers and a muffled sob reached my ears.

I scoot closer to him and wrap my arms around him in an attempt to calm him down. "Hey, hey. . . I won't think you're a freak, and I won't be mad. Just tell me, Phil. I want to know." He takes a deep breath and shivers.

No, he doesn't shiver, he starts shaking. "It's just that I kinda have this huge crush on you so when she kissed you it hurt me and I needed to get away oh god I can't believe I just said that what the hell is wrong with-" I cut off his rambles by pushing my lips onto his.

He tastes so much better then Carrie did. He tastes of tea and peppermint; and it's so suiting.

* * *

~Phil's POV~

DAN. IS. KISSING. ME.

I can't believe that he's actually kissing me, and I'm kissing back. His lips taste of peach candies and Maltesers, and they're softer then they look.

He grabs my chin gently and pulls away. Our breath mingles in front of us, making a small cloud of steam due to the cold weather. "I kinda have a huge crush on you too." Dan speaks, smiling. I laugh lightly for a second before he gently pushes his lips against mine once again. M

My hand goes up to his hair, and I end up running my hand through it gently.

And now, with Dan kissing me under the snow, I could care less about Carrie _or _what she thinks about me.


End file.
